Sahamarana
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Chez les anges, il existe une coutume que certains anges appliquent sous certaines circonstances. Michel est prêt à tout pour empêcher son frère de se conformer à la tradition...


**Sahamarana**

Michel se passa une main sur le front.

Il savait que la Guerre Civile avait fait des victimes, il y en avait toujours dans les combats, mais… il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait _autant_.

« Tu me permets de rentrer ? »

Le Prince des Archanges ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre verbalement à Raphaël, il se contenta de le congédier d'un signe de main. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit le froissement d'ailes annonçant le départ de son frère.

Les corps privés d'ailes étaient allongés au sol, séparés du carrelage par un simple drap blanc – la couleur des Archanges, la couleur de Dieu, mais aussi la couleur de la mort pour les Sept Cieux. Les mains posées sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés. Une armée de gisants.

A vue de nez, ils devaient être plus d'un millier.

Michel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. S'il s'était agi de l'œuvre des Léviathans, l'horreur aurait été encore un peu tolérable. Mais c'était les rebelles qui avaient fait cela. Frère contre frère, gardien contre protégé, ami contre ami.

S'il avait pu, il aurait vomi.

Il s'avança. Les corps étaient alignés en rangées, bien nettes, bien délimitées. Ceci pour permettre plus facilement de les identifier, un arrangement temporaire. Demain, les familles et les proches viendraient chercher leurs défunts pour procéder aux funérailles.

Il n'était pas le seul dans la salle. De temps en temps, il passait près d'un ange accroupi auprès d'un cadavre, le touchant ou lui parlant à voix basse comme s'il pouvait encore être entendu. A chacun sa façon de faire ses adieux.

Lui, c'était adieu à tous qu'il disait. A tous ces frères et sœurs cadets qu'il n'avait pas empêchés de mourir.

C'était sa pénitence.

Il connaissait chacun de leurs noms, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de chagrin plus aigüe quand il reconnaissait tel ou tel visage. Maël, une gentille fille timide qui travaillait au secrétariat. Judicaël, un soldat efficace avec un tempérament explosif et gouailleur. David, un garde plus préoccupé par sa petite famille que par son travail. Bithiah, une jeune femme complexée au sourire triste et doux.

Le regard de l'Archange se posa sur une masse de cheveux bruns aux reflets de cuivre doré et il sentit sa grâce pulser violemment.

Il s'agenouilla et scruta le visage du cadavre. Un visage qu'il n'avait vu qu'à quelques reprises… mais resté gravé dans sa mémoire pour une très bonne raison.

_« Alors c'est toi, la petite amie de Raphaël ? »_

Il reconnaissait le front bombé, les angles arrondis du visage, les lèvres roses si souvent plissées en une moue vaguement boudeuse quand il la voyait. Le visage de la fille qui avait réussi par un pur et simple miracle à capter le cœur de son autiste de petit frère. Le visage de la fille qui était morte à présent.

_Père, pas ça. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait CA à Raphaël. _Le médecin des anges ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la seule personne qu'il avait laissée entrer dans sa vie privée, probablement la seule personne en dehors des Archanges à l'avoir vu tel qu'il était réellement à l'abri des regards. La seule personne pour laquelle il avait pu ressentir plus que de l'affection.

Pas de réponse dans sa tête.

« Michel ? »

Le Protecteur se retourna et manqua sursauter. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées s'était approché un ange de sexe féminin, ressemblant de manière frappante à la morte allongée au sol. Elle avait seulement les traits plus anguleux, des yeux gris perle, elle était très grande pour son sexe et ses cheveux tiraient nettement plus sur le châtain que sur le brun.

Il s'obligea à baisser les ailes.

« Toi… tu t'appelles Andréa, non ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« J'étais venue la voir » déclara-t-elle en regardant le corps inerte.

Ah, c'était ça, alors. Étant donné la ressemblance, l'Archange soupçonnait le lien de parenté biologique. Et vu le degré de maturité de la grâce d'Andréa… Définitivement la sœur aînée. Venant dire au revoir à sa cadette. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Père, il allait l'engueuler et tant pis pour son étiquette de bon fils.

Il se poussa pour laisser la jeune femme s'agenouiller auprès du cadavre. Celle-ci garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher :

« Où est la justice dans tout cela ? Bordel, où _est _la justice ?! »

« Je suis désolé » fut tout ce que trouva à dire Michel.

Les mains d'Andréa se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

« Après deux mille ans, on recommençait enfin à se parler… Ce n'est _pas _juste. »

Les prunelles grises brillaient, recouvertes d'un voile liquide. L'Archange se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous étiez brouillées ? »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Elle ne pouvait pas supporter mon mari… Toujours à me répéter qu'il était trop con pour moi. J'ai fini par lui claquer la porte au nez… Et maintenant, j'ai perdu deux mille ans. »

Les regrets. Michel détestait le pincement de culpabilité qui les accompagnait, les _j'aurais dû_, les _pourquoi je n'ai pas fait_. Voilà pourquoi il suivait toujours les ordres. Les ordres étaient toujours justes, ils visaient toujours le plus grand bien. Ils ne provoquaient pas de regrets.

Andréa se passa une main sur la figure, faisant retomber quelques unes de ses longues mèches sur son visage, et le Prince constata que ses cheveux avaient le même reflet roux que ceux de Béatrice.

« Et tu sais le pire ? Hier… Avant tout _ça_… Elle m'a parlé de son fiancé, elle riait et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais qu'elle avait réussi à se dénicher un homme aussi con que le mien, que ça devait être la tradition de la famille… »

L'esprit de Michel était resté bloqué sur le mot _fiancé_. Non, Raphaël n'était quand même pas allé jusque là… ?

« Son fiancé ? »

« Pas encore, en fait, mais il comptait lui faire sa demande en mariage, Béa avait trouvé la bague dans ses affaires… Elle était en extase ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui dire oui, elle pensait qu'il n'oserait jamais passer à cette étape ! »

_Moi non plus_, songea le Protecteur en sentant la nausée tournoyer dans son estomac.

« Elle était juste heureuse ! Elle était amoureuse, elle allait se fiancer, et maintenant regarde-la ! »

A voir l'expression de la jeune femme, elle allait fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre. L'Aîné des Anges avança une main hésitante et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Bon sang, son job, c'était de casser du Léviathan, pas de consoler !

Andréa sourit tristement.

« C'est gentil… ça doit être de famille, j'imagine. Raphaël a été un amour quand il est venu me dire… me dire… tu sais. »

« Ah. »

Michel n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son cadet lorsqu'il était allé annoncer la mort de la femme de sa vie à celle qui aurait dû devenir sa belle-sœur.

La jeune femme posa une main effilée sur les cheveux de sa cadette et se mit à les caresser doucement.

« Ma pauvre chérie. Moi qui voulais prier pour ton bonheur conjugal, je vais prier pour ton repos éternel et celui de ton homme, à la place. »

Michel fronça les sourcils.

« Une minute, tu es en train de dire que le fiancé de ta sœur est mort aussi ? »

Ça n'avait pas de sens, Raphaël était en parfaite santé. Complètement bouleversé, bien sûr, mais tout à fait vivant.

Andréa fixa son interlocuteur de ses iris brumeux.

« Non, pas encore. Mais il compte se faire sati. »

Ce fut comme si les veines du Protecteur s'étaient mis à charrier de la glace. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cœur ne pouvait plus battre.

Les anges condamnaient résolument le suicide. Le seul cas où leur compassion s'exprimait était le suicide d'un ange ayant perdu son conjoint. Pourquoi donc continuer à vivre lorsque la moitié de votre âme vous a été arrachée ?

Bien sûr, tous les veufs et veuves ne choisissaient pas forcément cette voie. Certains parvenaient à s'accrocher à la vie, en général pour leurs proches et leurs amis. Mais ils souffraient incessamment – car la douleur de perdre son grand amour n'était pas seulement psychologique, elle était aussi physique. Et elle ne se calmait jamais, demeurant tout aussi vive qu'au premier jour de la perte.

C'était à cause de cette détresse que le sati était autorisé. Aux yeux des anges, mieux valait la mort plutôt que ce châtiment affreux d'être éternellement séparé de son âme-sœur.

La jeune femme continuait à parler :

« Raphaël m'a dit que ce pauvre garçon me ferait transmettre ses cendres le lendemain de la crémation de Béa. Comme ça, ils pourront reposer dans la même urne. Le malheureux ! Dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui être présentée… »

_Mais tu l'as vu_, voulait hurler Michel. _Tu l'as vu et il t'a annoncé son intention de se suicider !_

« Tu es sûre » voulut-il savoir, « que cet homme veut se faire sati ? »

Andréa le regarda de travers.

« Tu mettrais en doute la parole de ton frère ? Il m'a affirmé que demain, le corps de ma sœur et celui de son fiancé brûleront ensemble ! »

_Oh Père. _L'Aîné des Anges sentit une décharge d'adrénaline ultra concentrée imbiber jusqu'à la moindre fibre de son être.

Il se leva d'un bond.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire » annonça-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, « je vais devoir te laisser. »

La jeune femme renifla.

« Si tu le dois, va-y et moi, je veillerais mon mort. Ma petite sœur ! Au moins je lui dois ça. »

Et elle se détourna tandis que le Protecteur sortait de la salle à grandes enjambées, presque en courant, l'esprit tourmenté par la terreur.

Raphaël. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Raphaël. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir tout à l'heure ?! Qui savait où était passé le guérisseur et ce qu'il était en train de s'infliger ! Peut-être même était-il déjà…

_NON ! Il est vivant. Vivant !_

Lucifer au plus profond de la fosse. Gabriel disparu du Paradis. Il ne restait plus que Raphaël, et s'il accomplissait le sati, Michel resterait le seul Archange survivant des Sept Cieux. Il resterait seul au monde.

Tout seul.

Le Prince ferma les paupières et s'obligea à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère. Mentalement, il s'imagina les Sept Cieux comme une carte, et chacun de ses cadets comme un point de lumière plus ou moins brillant. Avec son niveau de puissance, le médecin des anges serait immédiatement repérable, semblable à un phare au milieu d'une ribambelle de bougies.

Rien. Pourquoi ?! Il voyait pourtant la trace d'énergie du moindre de ses cadets ! Pourquoi celle du troisième Archange était-elle invisible ? Avait-il eu recours à un sortilège de camouflage ?

_Ou alors sa grâce s'est déjà dissipée dans l'Univers._

Non, ça jamais. Il aurait senti la mort de Raphaël. La mort d'un ange de troisième classe n'arrivait déjà pas à passer inaperçue, alors celle d'un Archange ! L'évènement aurait fait trembler jusqu'aux fondements de la Maison du Père !

La Maison…

La révélation transperça Michel. Bien sûr, la maison ! Il n'y avait pas prêté attention parce que l'endroit était saturé par la présence de son occupant, ça coulait de source. Si Raphaël se trouvait chez lui, son aura était obligatoirement masquée par celle que dégageaient les lieux ! Une cachette audacieuse, mais qui irait chercher un suicidaire chez lui quand la plupart des anges avec un désir de mort quittaient le Paradis avant de commettre l'irréparable ?

Les longues ailes bronze orangé se déployèrent. Pour une fois, la téléportation fut peu soignée, déchirant sans scrupules l'espace-temps et raccommodant à gros points peu solides l'entaille laissée par le passage. Il fignolerait plus tard, il avait une urgence !

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison, il fut frappé par une curieuse impression d'engourdissement. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais Michel en conserva un goût cotonneux dans la bouche.

« Raph ? Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Sur les murs avaient été griffonnés plusieurs symboles en vieil énochien. Le Protecteur plissa les yeux. Des symboles pour _immobiliser _et des symboles pour _régénération_. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette combinaison, dans quel but pouvait-elle avoir été conçue ?

« Raph ? »

Un léger claquement, comme une fenêtre qui se referme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. En provenance de la chambre d'ami.

_La chambre où Béatrice a mis ses affaires quand elle a emménagé pour soigner son petit copain en pleine dépression._

C'était comme si les jambes de Michel s'étaient changées en plomb alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, une odeur lui parvint. Tout à fait reconnaissable. Trop reconnaissable. Une odeur métallique et salée.

Il poussa la porte.

Raphaël était couché sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, d'une immobilité effrayante. Un de ses bras pendait en dehors, et sur le plancher se trouvait un couteau, sa lame argentée scintillant d'un liquide sombre. L'autre bras de l'Archange était posé sur sa poitrine, et la chemise blanche s'imbibait lentement de rouge, quelques gouttes commençant à couler sur les couvertures.

L'odeur du sang était suffocante.

En une seconde, Michel se trouvait au chevet de son cadet, soulevant son bras pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Il eut un haut-le-corps : le poignet de Raphaël présentait trois longues coupures dans le sens de la longueur, atrocement profondes, laissant fuir du sang et des étincelles de grâce.

_Bordel. _Si la grâce s'échappait, c'était que la coupure était suffisamment profonde pour être létale. Tous les anges savaient cela, si l'essence était touchée, le taux de survie chutait drastiquement.

Le rouge imprégnait pratiquement tout le devant de la chemise du guérisseur, et du coin de l'œil, Michel pouvait voir la flaque qui s'étalait sur le plancher, en-dessous du bras pendant de son cadet, sans y prêter grande attention.

_Pourquoi ça ne se referme pas ? Raphaël a toujours eu les capacités de récupération les plus puissantes qui soient. Putain, je l'ai vu guérir des blessures pratiquement mortelles, pourquoi il n'arrête pas de saigner ?_

Le Prince des Archanges saisit le poignet de son frère entre ses deux mains, le fluide rouge coulant entre ses doigts.

« Guérison » ordonna-t-il, se concentrant comme il ne s'était jamais concentré. « Guérison. »

Les étincelles de magie jaillirent de ses paumes, crépitèrent brièvement et moururent sans le moindre effet.

Michel crut s'étrangler. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Les symboles. Les symboles dessinés sur les murs ! Pas _immobilisation _mais _rejet _! Des symboles annulant la magie de guérison ! Des symboles bloquant les pouvoirs d'auto-régénération de Raphaël et empêchant de lui porter secours !

_Raph, tu es allé jusque là ?!_

Les flocons lumineux d'énergie angélique s'échappaient toujours plus nombreux par les entailles, accompagnés par des flots de sang de plus en plus sombre, tandis que la respiration de Raphaël devenait abominablement sifflante et faible.

Michel serra les dents, passa un bras sous le dos de son cadet, l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un nouveau-né. Pas plus qu'un pantin de chiffon.

La téléportation était généralement déconseillée pour les anges gravement blessés, mais si Raphaël ne sortait pas _tout de suite _du champ d'action des symboles, aucun doute sur le fait que son état deviendrait irréversible. Une chance sur trois de mourir pendant la téléportation, dix chances sur dix de mourir en restant sur place. Impossible d'hésiter.

Michel se rematérialisa avec un _plop _peu discret dans son propre salon. Dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il entendit Raphaël prendre une longue inspiration tremblante et pensa s'évanouir de soulagement.

Évitant machinalement les papiers traînant par terre – il n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer sur les formulaires quand il était à son bureau – l'Archange blond se dirigea vers son canapé avachi et y déposa délicatement son cadet, s'assurant que ce dernier était bien installé avant de lui examiner de nouveau le poignet. Les coupures s'étaient totalement refermées, ne laissant même pas de cicatrice sur la peau café au lait.

_Ses pouvoirs sont VRAIMENT exceptionnels_, songea le Prince avant de baisser le regard sur la chemise désormais plus rouge que blanche. Il frissonna et fit un petit geste de la main. Voilà, c'était mieux. Un chemisier tout propre.

Il repensa au sang sur les draps du lit et sur le plancher, au couteau qui était resté par terre, et sentit une panique virulente lui couper pratiquement la respiration. Et si quelqu'un – n'importe qui – allait frapper chez le médecin céleste, explorait la maison pour le trouver et tombait sur la scène de crime ?

Il contempla la silhouette allongée sur son sofa, en train de dormir paisiblement. Raphaël ne se réveillerait pas avant cinq bonnes heures, passer du stade d'agonisant à celui de la santé parfaite avait dû lui coûter une énergie folle. Il avait tout son temps pour aller couvrir les traces de l'horreur.

Un froissement d'ailes plus tard, Michel était de retour dans le théâtre des horreurs, l'odeur métallique lui sautant aussitôt à la gorge. Un nouveau geste de la main, et le sang s'évapora, disparaissant si totalement que jamais personne n'irait se douter de rien. Bien sûr, il restait l'odeur…

Ce fut en allant ouvrir la fenêtre à côté du lit que l'Archange remarqua ce qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

Des petits bocaux en verre, vides, avec une inscription en lettres fines dessus : _Somnifères. Ne pas prendre plus de deux cachets !_ posés à côté d'une enveloppe.

Il y avait au moins trois bocaux.

Une scène ignoble s'imposa à l'esprit de Michel : Raphaël avalant méthodiquement l'intégralité des trois bocaux, puis s'emparant de son couteau pour s'ouvrir les veines, le tout après avoir méthodiquement tracé les symboles qui bloqueraient ses pouvoirs, la seule chose en mesure de le sauver de l'overdose et de la perte de sang…

L'air manqua au Protecteur et il ferma les yeux.

_Tu avais si peur de te rater ?_

Il tendit la main, s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il fourra dans sa poche et se téléporta de nouveau dans son salon. Raphaël n'avait pas bougé, sa grâce animée par les pulsations lentes du sommeil profond. En vie.

_Pour le moment_, réalisa brusquement Michel. Il connaissait bien son cadet, quand celui-ci avait décidé de faire quelque chose, impossible de l'arrêter. Il était du genre à se taper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que le mur s'effondre.

Dès que Raphaël se réveillerait – dès qu'il constaterait que sa tentative de suicide avait échoué, il recommencerait. Nul doute qu'il recourrait aux grands moyens pour s'en assurer. Peut-être même qu'il irait jusqu'à avouer publiquement qu'il avait été (pratiquement) fiancé à Béatrice. La nouvelle soulèverait un tollé monstrueux – un Archange n'étant pas autorisé à se marier – mais le résultat final ne faisait aucun doute. Pris de pitié pour le malheureux fiancé, l'intégralité des neuf chœurs donnerait sa bénédiction à Raphaël pour le sati.

Michel était le Prince des Archanges, le Régent du Paradis en l'absence de son Père, mais il n'était pas de taille à s'opposer à la coutume. Les Sept Cieux s'opposeraient à lui, et il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas _lutter contre tous ses cadets. Ceux-ci finiraient par le neutraliser après l'avoir poussé à bout, et ils permettraient au médecin céleste de consommer son sacrifice.

L'Archange blond voulait hurler. Gabriel et Lucifer ne suffisaient donc pas ? Il fallait aussi qu'il perde le dernier de ses frères immédiats ? Le seul qui lui restait, qui pouvait comprendre ce que c'était d'être un Archange ? Il fallait le perdre également ?

Non. Non, jamais. Hors de question qu'il laisse disparaître le dernier de ses petits frères. Jamais. Les neuf chœurs lui passeraient sur le corps avant, et que la tradition aille se faire foutre. Raphaël voulait se tuer ? Jamais. Il ne le laisserait pas faire, il était prêt à tout, absolument tout…

Une idée germa soudain dans les pensées de Michel. Une idée concernant le don récemment découvert de l'une de ses plus proches associées.

_Naomi. Il faut que je trouve Naomi._

* * *

Un grognement détourna l'attention de Michel.

« Tu te sens mal ? » voulut-il savoir.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Raphaël ferma les yeux et souffla longuement par la bouche.

« Ça va passer » déclara-t-il, les ailes raidies.

Le Protecteur hocha la tête, faisant mine de le croire.

La mémoire de son cadet avait été vidée de tout souvenir relié à Béatrice, Naomi le lui avait assuré. Mais le corps du médecin céleste n'oubliait pas, et l'Archange à la peau sombre souffrait périodiquement de crises de détresse, selon son expression – l'impression qu'on lui poignardait violemment le cœur avant de le lui arracher, emportant avec lui tous les nerfs de son organisme. Les crises ne duraient qu'une fraction de seconde et ne laissaient pas de séquelle, mais elles mettaient tout de même Michel mal à l'aise.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elles signifiaient, ces crises : un ange resté veuf était tourmenté par des douleurs constantes, permanentes, à chaque seconde de son existence.

_Au moins les crises de Raphaël ne durent pas toute la journée._

Il était le seul à savoir la raison d'être des crises – Raphaël pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une somatisation de stress post-traumatique, et Naomi n'ayant pas demandé pour quelle raison le guérisseur devait à tout prix oublier une certaine femme. Craignant la réaction du public, les deux tourtereaux avaient soigneusement caché leur liaison. De fait, personne en dehors des Archanges ne pouvait faire le lien entre l'Archange et la Vertu.

Andréa aurait été en mesure de poser problème, mais l'Archange blond y avait paré. La sœur éplorée avait cru pleinement que les cendres contenues dans l'urne que lui avait confiée Michel étaient celles du fiancé de sa cadette – alors qu'il s'agissait des résidus d'une montagne de vieille paperasserie soigneusement brûlée – et les avait déposées à côté de l'urne de la défunte sans poser de questions quand à l'identité du fiancé.

A présent, les seules preuves de la liaison amoureuses se trouvaient en possession de l'Aîné des Anges, soigneusement dissimulées : la bague de fiançailles que Raphaël comptait offrir à Béatrice – un anneau d'or tout simple, orné d'un rubis – et la lettre d'adieu du médecin.

Le Protecteur eut un frisson en se rappelant le contenu de la lettre. Raphaël y exposait clairement sa raison de se suicider et formulait le souhait de pouvoir reposer auprès de « celle qui n'avait pas pu devenir son épouse dans la vie, en espérant qu'elle puisse l'être dans la mort ».

_Jamais. _Michel avait son mot à dire. Jamais il ne laisserait Raphaël se détruire pour tenter de rejoindre son amour perdu.

Jamais il ne le laisserait partir.

**Le sati, c'est la tradition indienne où la veuve se brûle avec le corps de son mari. Chez les anges, c'est tout simplement le suicide du conjoint survivant dans le but de rejoindre sa moitié.**

**Sahamarana est un autre nom pour désigner le rituel, signifiant littéralement "mourir avec".**


End file.
